§ The Chickas §
by Jamie Lynn
Summary: It is all about Lily & her friends. Lily, Liz, Chili, Destiny, and Jamie love to play pranks, hang out, break the rules, and party!! Please R/R!!!!!! Updated!!!!
1. Meeting the Girls

The Chickas  
  
Thanx to Liz for being my BETTA reader!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own no one you recognize!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1 Meeting the Girls & Flashbacks  
  
Lily "Uni" Evans, Jamie "Foxy" Potter, Destiny "Tigg" Sawyer, Chili "Leo" Brat, & Liz "Swifty" Langson were best friends.  
  
Lily had kinda long red hair and brilliant green eyes that were outlined in silver. Jamie had kinda long black hair and chocolate brown eyes that were also outlined in silver. Destiny had black hair with blue streaks in it and brown eyes that were also outlined in silver. Chili had shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes outlined in silver. Liz had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes outlined in silver also.  
  
Uni and Tigg were walking to the Great Hall for breakfast when James Potter, Jamie's twin brother, and Sirius Black walked over to them. Both had shoulder length black hair and brown eyes. Sirius was a little taller than James was. "Hey Lily. Hey Destiny. I want you and your gang to meet me and my gang in 'our' room." "Ok J.J. and Si Si." They said. "We told you guys to stop calling us that! Li Li and Di Di!" "We do not care if you call us that!" With that the boys left. What they had meant about 'our' room was the room they had found in first year.  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Lily, Jamie, Destiny, Chili, Liz, Sirius, James, Remus Lupin (a sandy haired boy that was kinda shy), Peter Pettigrew (a short & stout boy that looked like a rat), and Josh Randall (hehe srry Liz!), (a cute boy with blonde hair and blue/hazel eyes) were exploring the 5th floor of Hogwarts when they came to the picture.  
  
There was a man and 2 women. The man was wearing Gryffindor robes. The 1st lady was wearing Ravenclaw robes and the 2nd lady was wearing Hufflepuff robes. "Hello. I am Godric Gryffindor. These ladies are Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. What can we do for you?"  
  
"Hello. I am James Potter. These are Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Josh Randall, Peter Pettigrew, Lily Evans, Liz Langson, Chili Brat, Destiny Sawyer, and Jamie Potter, my sister." He said "Unfortunately." He said under his breath but they all heard it. "You little brat!" said Jamie and she hit him.  
  
  
  
"We are just looking for some secret rooms," said Lily. "Well, there is one behind us. The password is 'Heir's Liar'" said Helga. "Ok thanks Godric, Helga, and Rowena." "Anytime kids." "Heir's Liar." They said.  
  
The portrait opened up into some red, blue, and yellow carpeted stairs. When they got into the room there was 3 beds, 3 desks, and 4 bathrooms. "Hey you guys maybe they will let us fix it up a bit so we can sleep in here and live in here sometimes," said Chili. "Ok," said Liz and Chili. So they walked back out to the portrait. "Hey again! Do you guys mind if we fix the room up a little so we can stay in here sometimes!" "Sure. That place needs some fixing up!" Gryffindor said. "Thanks. Heir's Liar."  
  
  
  
'You guys they said yes!" "Great! So what are we gonna do to the room?" "Well we can make more space and add more beds and desks and other stuff like that." Said someone. "Great! Everyone start adding stuff!"  
  
By the time they were done it was time for supper.  
  
~*~ End Flashback ~*~  
  
Since it was 5:45 they went to tell the others.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~**  
  
Thanx to Liz for being my BETTA Reader!!!  
  
Hope you like the story!!!!  
  
Luv, Jamie Lynn  
  
p.s. read my other stories: Harry Potter & the Order of the Phoenix 0;-) The Secret Life Lily's Almost Perfect Life Hermione After Hogwarts 


	2. So, What are you?

Las Chicas  
  
  
  
Srry the REAL Spanish name is Las Chicas NOT The Chickas!!!!! My mistake!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer!! I own no one you recognize!!! ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Liz "Swifty" Langson was with Chili "Leo" walking to the Great Hall when they saw Uni and Tigg walking towards the stairs. "Hey you guys!" yells Swifty and Leo in unison. "Hey! Sirius and Remus wants us to meet them in our "room". You know "our" room."  
  
"Ok. We will go get Foxy. Meet ya there!' said Leo. So Leo and Swifty ran up the stairs to the 7th floor. "Fairy tale, Tinkerbell." The Fat Lady's portrait opened up a little before they ran inside. "Foxy come on! The boys want us!" yelled Swifty.  
  
Leo's hair was a light blonde with light and dark blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a light green. She is nice, funny, smart, out-going, and popular.  
  
Swifty, also, had blonde hair with red and blue streaks. She had blue eyes. Her personality was great. She was smart, funny, out-going, popular, nice, and caring.  
  
Foxy, like her twin brother, had black hair. She had red and blue streaks in it. Her eyes were a light brown. All 3 of the girls had silverish/gold lining around their eye and their hair was kinda curly.  
  
They ran down to the 5th floor and said the password. When they entered Uni was sitting on Prong's lap on the couch, Padfoot, Tigg, and Moony were on the other couch. Wormtail was on the love seat by himself (I hate him!!!). So Leo, Swifty, and Foxy sat on the other couch.  
  
"Why did ya'll want us here?" asked Uni. 'Well we want to talk about some stuff." "Like what?" "Well, are ya'll animagi?" asked Sirius. "Yes." "Who is what?" "Well, I," started Lily, "am a unicorn. I am called Uni."  
  
"I am a fox." Said Jamie. "I am called Foxy." "I am a leopard. Called Leo." Said Chili. "I am a panther. Called Swifty." Said Liz. "And I," stated Destiny, "am a tiger. Called Tigg." "What about you all?"  
  
"Well, I am a stag. They call me Prongs. Sirius is a big black dog. We call him Padfoot. And Peter is a rat. We call him Wormtail." "Figures!" said Swifty. "Figures what?" said Sirius. "Well Peter looks like a rat and he is a rat!" laughed Chili.  
  
They talked for a little while longer. "Shit! It is almost time for dinner to be over!" said Uni. "Well, I would rather go eat in the kitchens!" said James. So they all walked to the kitchens.  
  
"Watch where you are going mudblood!" said a voice when Lily ran into someone. "Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy! Why would she want to touch you?" yelled James. "James stop! I can handle this! Malfoy...who would want to touch you? Nobody! So why don't you watch where you are going?"  
  
"Fine. But if I were you mudblood...I would watch where I was going from now on." Said Malfoy. "Well, if you were me I wouldn't want to be you! You are filthy and you never wash your body!" "Good-bye!" said Sirius and Remus. With that over they walked to the kitchens.  
  
"Wait! I just thought of something!" said Leo. "What?" everyone asked. "Everyone told what they were except Remus!" "Well, Remus what do you have to say about yourself? What are you?"  
  
"Well," he started sounding a bit afraid, "I am not a animagus. I am a werewolf. When I was young a werewolf bit me. That werewolf happened to be my dad! He never told me it was him but I could tell. I asked him about it and he just denied it but I could see it in his eyes." "I am so sorry Remus!" said all of the girls.  
  
They did not say anything else about it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* thanx to:  
  
Elena: Thank you for the correction. I am in a Spanish class so I know what it is in Spanish but I did not want to spell it like that for a reason!! I am not trying to sound mean!!!  
  
Lizmaurder4eva: So glad you liked it Liz!! Here is the next chappie! Thanx for telling her!! She did review!  
  
Mmsaidpotterluva: ok!! Here is the next chappie!! You will see why now!!!  
  
Catsy 490: here it is!! 


	3. A Prank and a Mission

Las Chicas Chapter 3 A Prank and a Mission  
I would like to thank all of my reviewers!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize!  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~*~~**~~**~~**~~**  
  
Lily woke up early the next morning. She looked at her clock. It read, 6:24. 'It is way too early!' she thought. It would be at least 2 hours before anybody would get up because it was Saturday. But it was also a Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
She tiptoed to the bathroom to go take a bath. She soaked in the tub for a while before getting out. When she was dry she dressed in a pair of hip huggers and a shirt that said 'I LOVE MY ATTITUDE PROBLEM'.  
  
She grabbed her notebook and a pen before she went down stairs to the common room. She also grabbed her purse with her make-up in it. She spent about 15 minutes putting on her make-up. Then she started to write a story.  
  
The fire was burning bright and warm so she sat on the floor with the big pillows. She looked at the clock when she heard a noise. It was only 7:04, no one would be up.  
  
Then she felt someone put their hands over her eyes. "Guess who?" said a boy's voice. "Let me guess...is it...James...Potter?" "Aww...no fair! How did you no?' "Well either the way your hands smell or...your voice...or both!" said Lily laughing.  
  
"Oh never mind then. What are you doing?" She turned around. James was wearing a pair of black pants and a black shirt that said in red letters 'DO I LOOK LIKE A FREAK TO YOU?' Just then Chili came down.  
  
She was wearing a pair of hip huggers and a blue shirt with those really big sleeves. "Heeeeyyyyyyyyy! What are y'all doing down here all by yourselves?" "We are doing nothing but talking, lil girl!"  
  
Chili's white face had bluish-purple eye shadow and light pink lipstick. Her hair was in tiny little braids with light and dark blue braids scattered everywhere. At this point it was 7:45 so they decided to go play a prank.  
  
(a/n: i will let you read what it is later but not right now!!)  
  
In the Great Hall there were 4 tables in a row, one for each house. And then there was a U-shaped table for the teachers. The only people in there were Prof. Dumbledore, McGonagall, McCarthy (Potions), Flitwick, and Wildsons (DADA). There were also 6 Slytherins, 12 Ravenclaws, 23 Hufflepuffs, and 40 Gryffindors.  
They had been in the Great Hall for 10 minutes when Sirius, Remus, Jamie, Peter, Liz, and Destiny ran in. They sat down. "Why didn't you wait up for us?" "We...uh...got tired of...uh...waiting." "Ok, but next time wait for us! Let's eat!" said Sirius. "You may always be hungry Sirius, but for once I agree with you!" said Jamie.  
  
They sat down and ate. Every now and then Lily, James, or Chili would look at their watches and then eat again. Then, about 8 minutes later Lily looked at her watch and then nudged James and Chili. "It is the time!"  
  
Suddenly they heard a pop! Where Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Snape, and Avery sat were now girls. Each girl (boy) had pigtails and a baby doll. Each girl had on a short red dress, stockings, a purse, and dress shoes.  
  
They started to sing 'I'm A Slave For You' off key.  
  
"Will Misses Brat and Evans, also Mr. Potter go to my office when they are done?" asked Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
"Sure thing Prof.!" yelled James. "Also Mr. Black."  
  
~*~Dumbledore's Office~*~  
  
"Hello kids." Said Dumbledore. "Hey Prof." "I have asked you here not to punish you but to ask you some things."  
  
"Have you heard about the attacks from Voldemort?" asked Dumbledore. "Yes sir." "Well, I want you 4 to go to the new pub and find some stuff out. I want Lily and Chili to work at the pub. Sirius you will be someone who flirts with the girls. James, you are going to be a mysterious guy who Lily wants. You have exactly1 week to figure everything out. You will have to change your name and looks. Here are 4 books. One for each of you. Look for freckles, moles, and other stuff." "Ok professor but what about classes?" asked Lily.  
"You will not have to go to any classes. You four are the top in all of the classes. You are in the 7th year so you have the N.E.W.T. test but you are excused. You will need to tell no one. To work secretly go to the fourth floor painting of the school and lake. The password is 'Mocha Choco'." Said Dumbledore. "Weird password sir." "I agree," said a laughing Dumbledore.  
With that over they left. They grabbed a notebook from their backpacks and a book and settled down on the blue couches.  
  
Lily didn't get to work at first. She looked around the room. It had light blue and purple swirls with little flowers. The couches were the same way. The carpet was the same way also. There were 3 tables, 2 next to the couches and 1 big one to eat at.  
  
First they decided to discuss what their names would be and what they would look like.  
James decided to have blonde hair with brown highlights. His eyes would be hazel. James's new name would be Shane Johnson.  
  
Sirius would have blonde hair, also. His eyes would be blue. Sirius's new name would be Christian Blakley.  
  
Chili would have blackish-brown hair and a light brown eye color. Her name would be Camryn Springs.  
  
Lily would have a weird hair color. The top of her hair color would be brown. About every inch or so it would get lighter until it would be really blonde at the bottom. Her eyes would be a greenish color with blue swirls. Her name would be Katherine or Kat Sanders.  
  
"You guys let's go! It is way after supper. It is almost 10:00!" said Lily. "Ok but what should we do with our stuff?" "Let's put it in the secret safe," said Lily. "What secret safe?" the others asked. "This one," Lily said pointing to the wall as she tapped it. "Kittus gerbus."  
A space about 2 feet long opened up. Lily put the stuff in it and locked it up.  
  
"Lily how did you know about you know about that?" asked James and Sirius in awe. "Well, my Aunt Catrina and my mom went to Hogwarts when they were our age. They found alot of passageways and old useless rooms.  
  
They made a map and gave it to me. If you want and if we can get away from the others we will go explore them," said Lily. "What about us?" said Sirius. "Well, what about y'all?" "Can we come?" asked a puppy dog faced Sirius.  
  
"Fine but as long as you don't put it on your map!" Lily exclaimed. "H- h-how did you know about the m-m-map?" stuttered James.  
"Well you guys were forgetful one night and I found it. I picked it up and looked at it. When I took a closer look I saw the dots moving. I looked for you 4 and my friends. Remus, Peter, Sirius, and you were in the Slytherin common room playing a prank. Chili was with me in the common room, Liz was with Destiny and Jamie in the kitchen."  
"I remember that night. That is the night we turned their skin yellow, green, and orange Pokka dotted, red and gold streaked hair, and purple and blue eyes," said James. "I do too! That was really funny."  
They were laughing and talking until they reached the picture of the fruit bowl. Sirius was laughing when he tickled the pear so he accidentally tickled the apples.  
The portrait opened into a green, blue, and purple room. Lily and Chili gasped and shut the picture quickly. Lily tickled the pair and they all walked in.  
"Why did you do that? We found a new room!" said Sirius excitedly. "Well, because that is Professor McGonagall's study! We went into there once and we had 3 whole weeks of detentions!" said Chili.  
"Oh really? When was that?" asked Sirius. "Umm...last January." Said Lily. "Ohh really? WE thought you had a secret boyfriend other than our Jamsie!" said Sirius. "Hey I resent that!" said James. "Why? Am I not pretty enough to go out with you?" said Lily angrily.  
"No Lily! You are very pretty but he knows at that time I was going out with Jeanne Holloway!" said James. "Whatever James!"  
With that they finished eating and went back to the common room. 


End file.
